


Perhoshaavi

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touch-Starved Harry Potter
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: "Harry, Harry, Harry", Lockhart sanoi taas ja kurkotti puristamaan Harryn olkapäätä. "Minä ymmärrän kyllä. On luonnollista haluta lisää heti kun on saanut ensi maistiaisen - ja minä syytän itseäni siitä, että annoin sen maistiaisen sinulle..."SK s. 203





	Perhoshaavi

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: K-11  
> Paritus: Harry/Lockhart  
> Tyylilaji: Chanslash, romanssi  
> Varoitukset: Lapsen ja aikuisen välinen suhde, mutta jää lähinnä suukkojen ja halausten asteelle.
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 084. Mies ja Perspektiiviä parittamiseen - Opettaja/oppilas

  
  
  


**Perhoshaavi**

  
  
_Säilä ja imupaperi_ ei ollut Harryn lempikauppa, ei varsinkaan näin ruuhkaisena. Gilderoy Lockhartin allekirjoitustilaisuus oli täyttänyt kaupan äärimmilleen ja hintelä poika jäi muiden asiakkaiden jalkoihin, mutta se muuttui sinä hetkenä, kun salamavalojen välkkeessä paistatteleva mies huomasi hänet.  
  
  
Harry ei pitänyt huomion keskipisteenä olemisesta, mutta miehen osoittama huomio sai jotain kummallista aikaan hänen vatsassaan. Oli kuin miljoona perhosta olisi lehahtanut lentoon siellä ja täyttänyt Harryn hyvällä ololla, kun mies oli halannut häntä ja pörröttänyt hiuksia. Mollyn tai Hermionen rutistavat halaukset eivät vetäneet vertoja Gilderoyn hellälle halaukselle.   
  
  
Seuraavan kerran hän näki miehen Tylypahkassa, miehen itseriittoisuus olisi varmasti ärsyttänyt häntä, mutta hän muisti vain lämpimän halauksen ja lempeät kädet. Pian hänen muistikuvansa tuli uudestaan todeksi.   
  
  
— Harry, Harry, Harry, Lockhart sanoi taas ja kurkotti puristamaan Harryn olkapäätä.   
— Minä ymmärrän kyllä. On luonnollista haluta lisää heti kun on saanut ensi maistiaisen - ja minä syytän itseäni siitä, että annoin sen maistiaisen sinulle...  
  
  
Miehen sanat olivat oudot, hämmentävätkin, silti Harry oli valmis kuuntelemaan mitä tahansa, jotta perhoset jatkaisivat lepattamista ja miehen tuoksu pysyisi hänen ympärillään yhtä huumaavana.  
  
  
Opettajana Gilderoy ei ollut hyvä, mutta kysymykset kirjoista tarjosivat Harrylle jo ensimmäisellä tunnilla kurkistuksen miehen sisimpään. Mies oli kovin pinnallinen ja itsekeskeinen, mutta jostain syystä silläkään ei ollut merkitystä. Ei, jos mies vain tarjoisi Harrylle läheisyyttä kuten tähänkin asti.  
  
  
Jälki-istunto toi mukanaan lisää halauksia, hiusten pörrötystä ja ensimmäisen suukon otsalle. Suukot pysyivät kevyinä ja viattomina läpi vuoden siihen hetkeen saakka, kun miehen unhoituta-loitsu iski takaisin. Harry oli aavistuksen pettynyt, sillä hän olisi ollut valmis antamaan kaiken kunnian seikkailuistaan miehelle, jos tämä olisi vain pyytänyt sitä.  
  
  
Kaksitoistavuotiaan ehdottomuudella Harry vannoi muistavansa Gilderoyn. Heti kun se olisi mahdollista, hän noutaisi miehen ja tekisi kaikkensa saadakseen tämän takaisin, jotta hän saisi tuntea siipien värinän sisällään ikuisesti. Hän halusi miehen kädet ympärilleen, ne olivat vanginneet hänet sisäänsä kuin perhoshaavi. 


End file.
